This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for increased reliability through redundancy in well tools.
Subterranean wells are hostile environments for electrical components. Failure of an electrical component can cost many hours and much expense to remedy. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of utilizing electrical components in well tools.